The Phantom's Claw
by NalatheKitten
Summary: Danny's life is turned upside-down with his core changed and his family gone, he has no choice but to travel to Paris for help. Throw in something happening to Hawk Moth, and you've got a problem. PP IS NOT CANON.
1. OOOH

**Heya! This is probably gonna be a only story for me at the moment, but I'm sure it will find its way over to the archive eventually..**

* * *

Danny fell to the ground with an obvious _thump._ "Skulker, that all you got?!" He yelled, grimacing under the pain in his body

"Ghost child, I _will_ have your pelt on my wall. And today is the day!" He growled as he shot an ecto-missile at Danny.

Danny narrowly dodged the missile and landed on his arm. "Eeh... AHHHHH" he screamed as he was hit by a couple more missiles.

Danny had been missing even more sleep than usual. He felt more weak than usual. He was beginning to fear himself even more. He wiped some ectoplasm from his face and flew upwards.

"Oh Really?" Danny held out his hand, obviously acting differently. "You'd better be careful, my friend." Skulker froze up, making Danny grin. He charged an ice blast up in his hands, making his eyes turn a ice-blue, but soon after, his eyes turned red, adding _fire_ to the blast. His eyes turned a deep purple and he released the blast.

It hit Skulker straight in the chest. He was burned, then suddenly frozen. Danny fell to the ground twitching.

"Time Out!"


	2. Goodbye

**Yeah... I DON'T CARE THAT I JUST POSTED THE FIRST CHAPTER.**

"Time Out!"

That was the last thing Danny heard before he passed out.

Clockwork floated over to Danny. "This has to be done." He picked Danny up and went back to his castle. "You must be given a different place. I will give you enough power to keep alive, Danny. You will be given to a kind family, and you will help the heroes of the city; Paris."

He zapped Danny and created a portal. He placed him on the doorstep of a French bakery. "Goodbye Danny." the ghost of time sighed.

"Time In!"


	3. Danny?

**Hey, thanks for the reviews! XD I'd better get writing now so, see you later! OH, and what Clockie did was speed up the healing process a bit, and he also kept him from dying. (He was pretty close, you'll find out why later.)**

* * *

"Hey, Tom?" Sabine yelled at her husband, as soon as she had seen the raven teen on her doorstep.

"Yes honey?" He said as he walked over, "Is everything al-" He gasped when he saw the boy. "Sabine, we have a problem..."

* * *

Marinette had been walking home with Ayla -who was ranting about getting so close to figuring out who Ladybug was- after school when they had run into Adrien.

"A-a-Adrien! I-I didn't you know being here!

"Hi Mari, hi Ayla. How are you guys doing?"

"Good, Adrien. Marinette, how are you?"

She stared off into space for a moment before snapping back into reality. "G-g-good! How are you?"

"I'm doing fine, but I kinda have to go, sorry." He ran off, leaving the two girls behind.

"Bye Adrien!" Ayla yelled as he ran off, while she elbowed Marinette.

"B-B-Bye!" She sighed dreamily.

Ayla huffed. "Girl, you have to get a hold of yourself!"

"Ok.." She smiled, obviously not listening.

Ayla groaned, defeated.

* * *

They entered the cafe. "Papa?" Marinette and Ayla walked upstars to see Sabine cooking and Tom sitting on the floor by the couch, looking worried.

"Papa? What's wrong?"

He stood up and sighed. "Your cousin, Danny was on our doorstep this morning."

"Danny? I've only seen him in pictures. Why would he be here?"

Ayla took a step back. "I'm just gonna head home. Mari, see you tomorrow."

Marinette waved and walked forward. She looked over the side of the couch to see a raven teen in tattered clothes and tons of bandages. Her eyes grew wide. "What happened?"

"I don't know, but your Aunt Maddie, Uncle Jack, and cousin Jazz have all mysteriously disappeared. I'm sorry Honey."

Marinette was supposed to go to America to visit them for the first time next summer. "Oh man." She looked at Danny and thought of what it would be like if her whole family was gone, no where to be found.

'What would happen?'

* * *

Danny looked up to see Dan, his evil, older self, laughing at _him._ "I will come back. Don't worry.." He disappeared in a poof of smoke, leaving Danny to worry.

* * *

 **OH MAN! You guys better strap in and get ready for a wild ride!**


	4. Uh oh

**Ok, so last chapter, Danny was found by the Dupain-Chengs, and we all found out they are related.**

* * *

Danny was back in the black space. Dan had come to him earlier, and he was not pleased.

It became really bright and then he saw it. 'Another Dream?' He sighed and blinked.

 _A memory._

It became apparent the memory was none other than the one that led him on the path to becoming Dan; the Nasty Burger incident. Danny saw it: his parents, Jazz, Tucker, and Sam. He ran forward, forgetting that it was a memory, and when it exploded, he screamed and dissapeared into darkness.

Then the bright was back, but he could tell it wasn't a memory. He closed his eyes.

He opened them to see a girl with bluebell eyes.

* * *

"Papa!" Marinette and her mother had cleaned out the spare bedroom and put Danny on the freshly made bed.

"Yes Marinette?" He answered her.

"Danny's Moving!"

Danny had gotten a few nasty cuts, but, thankfully, no broken bones. A doctor had come to check him over and just said that he had probably passed out, but didn't know what could've happened.

"Really?" It sounded like he was coming over to the room.

"Marinette bit her lip. What happened?

Danny opened his eyes and saw Marinette. "What?" He groaned.

"You're okay!" She hugged him, getting a surprised look from him.

"Wait... I LEFT SKULKER OUT THERE" He yelled, sitting up.

"Calm. Down. What do you mean?" Tom had walked in, nervous.

"Well, um, a ghost was attacking Amity."

"A ghost?"


	5. Clockwork

**This chapter has been edited with major story updates. Please review if needed.**

* * *

 **Okie, I AM GONNA DO THIS.**

* * *

"A ghost?" the girl asked.

"Well.. Wait? Who are you and where am I?" Danny asked, trying to change the subject.

"Well, I guess you've never seen me, so, my name is Marinette, and you are in my parents' house/cafe in Paris." She explained.

"Yes, and I am her father, Tom." the tall man in the doorway explained. Marinette smiled and waved at him.

"Wait, so are you the Dupain-Chengs?" Marinette nodded, making Danny a bit more grateful. "That means? You guys are my cousin and uncle.. Right?"

"Yep." She giggled.

Danny got up to see bandages on his arms, his hands, his legs, and a few on his torso. ' _Man,_ ' He thought, 'What the heck happened to me?'

Then he remembered: his parents, his sister, his friends were all gone. Gone to some weird looking shadow arm, calling itself the darkness. He had lost the will to fight, he had slept less, and Skulker should've taken him out. Why was he still alive?

Danny put his face in his hands. He couldn't; he wouldn't cry.

He looked up to see that both Tom and Marinette had left.

He could fly now, but he knew if he left, they would probably worry.

Danny felt something like paper in his pocket; a letter?

 _Dear Danny,_

 _I know you are probably wondering why and how you got here,_

 _I saved you from death. That is a little against the rules, but I had to._

 _Best wishes and eternal luck,_

 _Clockwork_

Danny smiled a bit, knowing that Clockwork cared for him.

A box appeared out of nowhere.

He thought to himself ' _Yep,_ He cares about me.'


	6. Danny's First Akuma

**OMG, READY FOR DE FIRST AKUMA?!**

* * *

It had been a week since Danny had appeared at the Dupain-Cheng's. He had almost fully healed (thanks to his powers) and he was becoming stronger every day.

Marinette blew on the soup she had made for herself, and Danny if he wanted any. Thankfully, there had been no akumas in the last week, so she had better attendance and she didn't have to explain to Danny quite yet.

Her parents were out for the afternoon, so the bakery was closed. She sighed and took a look at the ladyblog. No attacks just yet. Ladybug was having a nice break.

"Mari?" Marinette heard Danny yell from the other room. "There's something outside!"

Marinette rushed over to the window where a woman made of ice was walking down the street, freezing everything in her path. "Danny!" Marinette yelled at Danny, "You stay here! I'm gonna go check that out! OK?"

"OK!" Danny yelled from his room.

Marinette went up to her room. "Ok Tikki, SPOTS ON!" Where Marinette stood, now stood a girl, not just any girl, but the heroine of Paris, Ladybug.

* * *

Danny saw the creature and had to do something. The box that Clockwork had given him had a note that said not to open it unless he needed to. He had to help.

He opened the box to see a pair of black baggy jeans, a pair of white boots and gloves, and a white hoodie. He knew exactly what to do with this stuff.

"Going Ghost!" He quietly said, just in case Mari was still there. He loved the feeling of cold rushing through his body as he transformed into his ghost half.

Danny slipped on the stuff Clockwork had gave him, and he flew out the window.

* * *

"Chat! The Akuma is in her necklace!" Ladybug yelled at her partner, Chat Noir. "Try to get it!"

"Well, My Lady, I'm trying to not be squished and not be frozen. I've got my claws full!"

A green blast hit the creature's hand, melting in straight off. "WHO DID THIS TO ME?! AND WHERE IS MARISSA?"

A loud echoing voice came from behind Chat. "I did it, and you seriously need to cool down!" he yelled, firing an icy blast at the creature. "Well, I guess ice won't work on the ice creature.. So, how about you take some ectoblasts! Plus, I don't know anybody named Marissa!" He fired some more green beams at the woman.

They fought through the battle normally, just with the boy. They won with the kid, who was pretty mysterious.

"Hey kid!" Ladybug yelled, "Who are you?"

He flew down to her, and she noticed he had glowing green eyes and a bit of white hair coming out from the hood. "Oh, the name's Phantom." The kid got up and flew away.

'What is this kid?' Ladybug thought.

* * *

 **Ok guys, this chapter was a little hard to write tonight, but I got it done.**

 **Oh, and I need a new cover picture for this story. If you, the reader, could make a photo for it, it would be epic. It would at least have to have Danny (ghost form, with or without the hoodie and stuff, it doesn't matter), Chat, and Ladybug.**

 **Thanks for reading this chapter!**


	7. Captured

**Okie, nobody died. Just wanted to clarify that.**

* * *

Sam sat in the dark room they were given. It was wet, not the best beds, and at least they had a TV to see what was going on in the world. It was black and white, but it still worked.

They got three rooms. Two crude bedrooms, one for Jazz, Maddie, and Sam, and one for Jack and Tucker. The middle room had a small table, an old couch, and the TV.

Each night, they were given a loaf of bread and some water. They split everything evenly and ate. Usually, after they ate, they would try to catch the news. It was mostly about akuma attacks and stuff like that. Ladybug and Chat Noir were the guardian angels of Paris.

One night just felt different, odd. They ate, Sam finishing first, eager to see what had happened that day.

She plopped down on the old, raggedy couch, Tucker and Jazz soon joining her. She clicked in the TV to the news and gasped, with Tucker and Jazz following suit.

She knew it was him. The voice. The eyes. The small bit of hair poking out from the hood.

It was the kid she loved. She may deny it, but she did have feelings for him.

Danny Phantom was helping the guardian angels of Paris, coming to save his family and friends.

* * *

 **Ok, I just needed to clarify they weren't dead.. Haha...**


	8. Crystal

**Okie, DANNY ITS YOUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL.**

* * *

Danny sat on the edge of the bed, looking at suitcases filled with his stuff, probably sent by Clockwork. He opened the first case to see his posters and other things that had been scattered around his room. The second case had his bedsheets, blankets, and hidden at the bottom, some things to help with his powers. The third case had his clothes and something he thought he would never see again.

The ice crystal he had given Sam after the Undergrowth incident. He had made it out of never-melt ice and she had put it in a necklace and began wearing it.

But now Danny had it. Why would Clockwork give him _this?_ It made him sad. Danny put it around his neck and started setting up the room he was staying in.

* * *

The next morning, Danny got a rough start to his day.

"Danny! Come here please!" Sabine yelled, wanting him up. "And you too, Marinette! I need you two here!"

Danny groaned and got up. He was in a black and white pair of pajamas (how ironic). He stumbled out into the main room, still half-asleep. He fell onto the couch, moaning.

He heard Marinette stumble down the stairs, sounding like she was not an early bird.

"Mari? Could you please take Danny to school? I signed him up." Sabine asked her.

Danny sat up immediately. "What? School? No."

"Danny. You can't just sit around all the time. You have to go to school and learn _something_."

Danny groaned and walked back to his room. He heard Marinette walk upstairs to get ready.

He put on his usual attire; a white shirt with a red oval and some blue jeans. He slipped on some shoes and put his hand on the doorknob, wondering if he forgot anything.

Danny looked back at the dresser. On top of it was the crystal. He walked over to it and grabbed it, sitting down on the bed, remembering why he gave it to Sam.

* * *

Danny had been having problems with his powers when Undergrowth showed up. Sam was taken by him.

Danny had to figure out what was wrong with his powers or he wouldn't be able to defeat UG (I'm just gonna call him that.) and save Sam.

He went to Frostbite, a yeti, who taught him about his ice powers.

Danny defeated UG and saved Sam. He gave her the ice crystal which she put on a string and wore every once in a while.

* * *

He put the crystal around his neck and tucked it into his shirt.

"Danny! Come on! We don't want to be late!" Marinette called from the other room.

"Coming!" Danny grabbed the backpack with most of his school stuff and ran out to go to school.

* * *

 **Well, maybe not his first day of school...**

 **That will be next chapter.. :)**


	9. Scared

**Bloop. Now it's the first day of school. Well, at least the first part.**

* * *

Danny exited the house before Marinette did, so he was waiting outside. He fingered the necklace under his shirt and sighed. He looked up and saw Ayla walking up.

"You're Danny right?" She asked as she walked up.

"Yes," Danny nodded, "So are you-"

"Ayla" She smiled.

Danny chuckled and sighed. "What's taking her so long?"

"I don't know.." Ayla shrugged. "Have you seen Phantom yet?"

"Yes. Seems familiar for some reason, though."

"Really? How?"

Danny shrugged as Marinette ran out.

The first thing Ayla asked was about Phantom. "Have _you_ seen Phantom?"

"Yeah? Let's get going though."

Danny sighed and followed them to and into the school. He stepped in and saw all the students doing what they wanted, talking, studying, and other things.

The first thing that happened was a blond girl with her hair in a ponytail walked up to Marinette and Ayla and started teasing them.

Danny couldn't take it. "Miss, please stop."

"Oh, here comes her knight in shining armor, how cute." The girl snickered.

"I don't love him!" Marinette added. "He's my cousin!"

"Ha ha. Very funny." Danny growled.

"Great now there's two of them." The girl grumbled, quiet enough for them to not hear, but Danny could hear with his enhanced hearing.

Danny grabbed her and growled so only so she could hear. "Be nice. If you don't," He turned his eyes a glowing green. "I can get you."

The girl ran off, screaming.

"Danny, how'd you scare Chloé that bad?" Ayla stepped up.

"Well-" Danny was cut off by the bell. "I'll tell you later, we have to get to class."

* * *

 **Whelp, now Chloé is scared of Danny, haha.**


	10. Explanation

**So, how about some explanations!**

* * *

They walked into the classroom. Everyone took their seats, but Ivan moved back by Nathanel.

"Hello Danny, I'm Mrs. Bustier. Would you like to tell the class about yourself?" The teacher asked.

"Yes. I will." Danny started. "Well, firstly I'm Mari's cousin, and I'm from Amity Park in the U.S. My parents are 'ghost hunters,' but DP takes care of most of them."

Alya's hand went straight up, and Danny called on her. "Well, Danny, ghosts? I don't really think ghosts are real."

"Ok then, how about you search Amity Park on your phone." Danny crossed his arms and smirked.

After about a minute, Ayla whispered. "What the heck.?"

"Yeah, ghost attacks almost everyday, but like I said Phantom takes care of most of 'em."

"Phantom? Is that what you meant when-"

"Yeah. The Phantom that helped LB and CN could've possibly been the one from my home."

"Why would he be here then?"

"Phantom always had a habit of following me around. I wouldn't be surprised if he followed me here."

"DANNY IS HAUNTED. I KNOW IT. HIS EYES WERE GLOWING AND GREEN AND-" Chloé was cut short in her yelling by Mrs. Bustier.

"Chloé, Danny is not haunted, his eyes were not glowing green, and please sit down."

Chloé whimpered and sat down. Marinette managed to just let out a small giggle and Ayla and Danny just smiled.

"Well, I guess my eyes could've been green..." He earned a couple weird stares and a muffled 'I told you so' from Chloé whitch resulted in a stern glare from Mrs. Bustier.

"Almost a year ago, my parents built a portal to the ghost zone- and there was an accident. I know I got some ectoplasm in my blood and DNA- I think -and I might've gotten it in a spot where my eye color was chosen. Since then, people have said when I am angry, my eyes turn an acid green." Danny sighed. "But, my parents dissapeared a while ago, and that's why I came here."

"Thank you for sharing, Danny, there is an empty seat behind Marinette and Alya. You can sit there."

Danny sat down and the girls sat looked back. Marinette gave him an apologetic look and Ayla nodded. Danny heard some whispering from around the room, but he ignored it.

He wanted to start this school on a new and different step. Hopefully he would stay safe here.

* * *

 **Woot. This is getting better.**


	11. Bloop

**Let's do this!**

* * *

Danny sat in his seat, waiting for the bell to ring.

The past week went by quickly. He had helped with a few akuma attacks, mainly staying in the shadows around the battle scene, carefully planning out strong attacks.

He missed his family so much. He could feel that they were alive, Danny just knew it.

That's when Adrien Agreste walked in.

Danny looked up from the desk, making eye contact with him, earning a look of worry. Danny immediately looked back down, biting his lip, hoping Adrien wouldn't talk to him.

"Danny? Is that right?" The blonde walked up to him. Danny inwardly groaned.

"Yeah." he looked back down.

The warning bell rang and everyone started to file in.

"Bye." Adrien walked back to his seat as Danny muttered an answer.

"Bye."

* * *

Adrien knew something was off with Danny. Other than that first day, he wasn't very 'talkative.'

Adrien decided to ask if he wanted to come over.

When lunch rolled around, he and Nino went to the table Marinette, Ayla, and Danny were sitting at and sat with them. Mari developed a large smile and blush, Ayla said hi and talked while trying to calm Mari down, and Danny was sitting, staring off into space.

"Danny?" Adrien said, hoping to catch Danny's attention.

"Hmm?" Danny snapped back into reality, and looked at Adrien. "Yes?"

"Would you like to come over for the night?" Marinette gasped and Ayla shushed her.

Nino seemed offended by this. "What about me? DUDE!"

"Nino, I thought I didn't have to ask you.. You would probably come anyway."

"Oh"

As soon as the conversation ended, Danny voiced his answer. "Sure. As long as Sabine says I can." He pulled out his phone" and texted something.

"Hey Adrien?"

"Yeah Nino?"

"How did you get your dad agree to this?"

"He didn't. He's out for the week."

Nino nodded and started eating his food.

"Ok, Adrien, I can come, but after school I have to grab some stuff."

"Ok."

"Can we come for a few hours?" Ayla piped up, and Mari shrunk in her seat.

"Sure." Adrien nodded, and he was sure Marinette squealed.

Danny was coming to his house, and Mari and Alya were coming over for a few hours.

* * *

 **Alright, you guys ready for this?**


	12. PHONE

**GUYS. You know something I never acknowledged? WE MADE IT TO DOUBLE DIGIT CHAPTERS!**

 **I'm just gonna start this now.**

* * *

Danny's eyes widened when he entered Adrien's room. "Oh. My. Clockwork."

Adrien looked back. "Hmm?" He blinked and a made a face of realization. "Oh, well, yeah... It's nothing really."

"Nothing?" Danny gaped.

Nino snickered, earning an elbow to the stomach by Adrien, making Danny laugh.

"Dude, so what we gonna do?" Nino asked, recovered from the 'attack.'

"How about a video game? I have plenty." Adrien stated.

"How about that a little later? I don't really fell like playing any video games at this moment.." Danny sighed, twiddling his thumbs. "It reminds me of a friend and- I'm just not up to it..." Video games really reminded him of Tucker, his best friend.

* * *

A few hours later, they were playing a game of Monopoly, and Danny was in the lead with Nino close behind.

"Adrien? I really thought you would be good at this. You _are_ rich after all." Danny laughed.

"Danny! _Come On!"_ Adrien groaned, earning laughs from the other two boys.

"You have a phone, right Danny?" Nino asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Randomly choose a contact and call it."

"Uh.."

"Danny do it!"

 _"Fine."_

"Guys, I don't think-" Adrien was cut off by Danny.

"Nah, it's fine. The worst contact I have is my old school bully, Dash Baxter. I don't know how I got it, but don't worry." He flipped through the contacts without looking.

"Bully?" Adrien wasn't taking this well.

Danny shushed him and put the phone up to his own ear. After about a minute, the phone stopped ringing. He got an answer.

"Danny?" A fairly feminine voice asked on the other end.

Danny tried to stifle back tears.

"Jazz?"

* * *

 **WOOOT**


	13. Call

**I'm just gonna start writing.**

 **No questions asked.**

 **I think..**

* * *

It had been a quiet day in the small room. Jazz had been cleaning, trying to make it more like 'home.' But, it just wasn't home without Danny. She sighed, picking up a broom and cleaning up a dusty corner.

Her parents had been taken away again. Probably to explain the portal. But, her father would probably explain _everything._

A few hours later, her parents had returned, and Jazz heard a tone from a pile of clothes near the back of the room.

"I thought I cleaned that up..." She moved some stuff to find her phone ringing.

She flipped it open. "I though this was taken awa- Oh gosh." She saw Danny was calling. He was ok! "Everyone! Danny's calling!"

Everyone gathered around the table as Jazz answered the phone.

"Danny?" She asked quickly.

"Jazz?"

Danny had called her.

* * *

 **Sorry about the short chapter... I'm just trying to get some chapters done.**


	14. Chapter Title

**Ok, so everything in bold (after this author's note :P) is on Sam, Tucker, and The Fenton's side, while everything in normal text is on Danny, Nino, and Adrien's side.**

 **Oh, and to gwencarson126 (because, I usually PM people with answers to their questions, and you have PM disabled) here are the answers to your questions: We'll see, maybe?, Yes to Mari/Adrien and a ton of Danny/Sam, and maybe about Vlad.**

 **And with that done, let's begin!**

* * *

 **"Danny?" Jazz asked quickly as she walked into the main room, sitting at the old table.**

Danny tried to stifle back tears.

"Jazz?"

 **"Danny you are talking to me!" Jazz smiled happily. "You're okay!"**

He held back his tears and laughed. "Great. Just like you always were. Oh, one second." Danny removed the phone from his ear and looked over at the other two boys. "I'm just gonna go into the bathroom.. OK?"

Adrien nodded and Nino was still confused.

Danny walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Ok Back."

 **"Danny? Is it ok if I put you on speaker phone?"**

"Of course!"

 **"Great! Guys! Come over here! I got Danny!" Jazz yelled at the others.**

 **"Really? Oh my gosh. Danny?" Sam ran up to the phone.**

"Yes Sam. I missed you too."

 **"Have you been doing well? We saw you on the news!" Tucker bound up from behind scaring Sam.**

 **"Tucker!"**

 **"Sorry.."**

"Just like always.." Danny laughed.

 **"How are you doing? And where did you get in Paris?" Jazz stopped the argument.**

"Good, and I think Clockwork brang me to Paris for a reason.." Danny sighed. "He dropped me off at our Aunt and Uncle's place. Right now, I'm staying at a 'friends' house."

 **"WHAAT DANNY DID YOU BETRAY-" Tucker was yelling at Danny until he was cut off by Sam.**

 **"He would never betray us, Tucker. Right Danny?"**

"Never."

 **"Told You." Tucker smirked, earning an elbow to the gut by Sam.**

"Danny?" Adrien spoke from the other side of the door.

"One Sec" Danny took the phone off his ear. "Yeah?"

"There's an akuma attack. Nino is going off with Ayla, and I have to go downstairs 'so I can be safe.' Will you be OK up here?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

Danny brang the phone back up to his ear.

"I have to go. Akuma." He hung up and pocketed his phone.

"I'M GOIN GHOST!"

* * *

 **AN: Review guys!**

 **Woot!**


	15. Chapter 15

As soon as Danny hung up, they heard a knock on the large metal door that kept them from escaping their prison.

"We're coming in for the daily look-over of your rooms! Make sure everything is neat and tidy!" A voice came from the other side of the door.

Jazz panicked. She ran into the other room as Sam and Tucker started to clean up the main room. She had the phone close to her chest, breathing heavily.

She had only just found the phone in the room. That was pure luck. She needed to keep it, to make sure Danny could find them soon. She muted the phone and hid it under the bed, in a box of old clothes, covered by a ton of folded blankets.

"We're coming in!"

Jazz ran into the main room just in time. She stood next to the other two, in a line, completely quiet.

They did a check-over of all three rooms.

Luckily they didn't find the phone.

"All three rooms are clear." The man spoke into a mic around his ear, "We will be right there, HawkMoth."

The guards left the room, leaving the three teens to look at each other in relief.

* * *

 **Sorry about the short (and late) chapter. I haven't really been in the mood to write lately, but I don't want to keep you guys waiting.**

 **Plus, I changed my name to NalatheKitten. It still has 'Nala' so, I should be easily found.**

 **See you later!**

 **~Nala**


	16. Chapter 16

"Plagg, we have to get going! C'mon!" Adrien half-whispered to the cat kwami, running behind the stairs to the Agreste mansion.

"Adrien," Plagg hushed, "I feel something, and it's not good."

"What do you mean?"

Plagg landed on Adrien's shoulder. "I've been getting a small chill all day, but it got stronger, _way stronger,_ as we left your room!"

"Now, what does _that_ mean?"

"There's a ghost nearby. Well, that's what the chill usually means."

"Could it be the akuma?"

"Possibly, but that would be kinda odd if the akuma had just attacked, and-"

"Sorry, Plagg. We can talk about this later." Adrien groaned, hoping he was out of sight. "CLAWS OUT!"

* * *

Danny flew up and out of the roof of the mansion, searching the large city for the akuma that was attacking.

Then he spotted it.

 _Could it be?_

* * *

Ladybug blinked. This thing looked way too familiar, as if someone had shown her a picture of it. Observing the thing, it looked like a super over-powered flying robot.

She paused. Had it just gone through that wall?! Staring at it for another moment, she jumped when someone spoke to her.

"Well, My Lady, it looks like we've got a friend with us today. Don't you think?"

Ladybug whipped around to see her partner, Chat Noir. "Chat! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Well, we wouldn't want that, would we?" A voice echoed around the two. It wasn't familiar in _any_ reason. "Anyway, I need your miraculouses, and I need your help in finding the whelp."

"The whelp?" Ladybug shivered, "W-Who's that?"

"The whelp? The ghost kid? _Danny Phantom?"_ The voice laughed for a moment.

Behind them, the robot, as Ladybug called it, flew up out of the roof.

Chat stared. He could feel the feeling Plagg was talking about. "Uh, Ladybug?" He whispered.

She quickly whispered back, "What, Chat?"

"The akuma's a ghost. At least that's what Plagg explained."

"Plagg?"

"My kwami?"

"Ah, OK."

"Now, now, you two. Give your miraculous to the Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter!" The ghost yelled, flying as fast as he could towards the two superheroes.

Jumping onto the ground, the battle continued. Ladybug swung over the ghost, trying to hit it from behind. Chat tried his best tho hit it with his baton.

"Now, now?" A chuckle was heard, presumably behind Chat.

They stopped and looked where the voice came from to see Phantom.

"Phantom?" Chat mumbled.

"The one and only!" He snickered. "Now, Skulker, you look like you got some upgrades, but I thought you were hunting me? Not these weak heroes! _You're hurting my feelings!"_

Skulker growled and flew straight at Phantom, sending several missiles. Pausing, a purple outline of a butterfly appeared over his face, resulting in a nod.

"Wow Skulker!" Phantom sarcastically said, "Taking orders from Hawkmoth! Never thought you would stoop _that low!_ " He looked at Chat and made a signal pointing at Skulker.

"What?" Chat stared.

"You won't get away with this, whelp!" Skulker yelled.

"Both of you come up here!" Danny yelled, getting the duo's attention. He grabbed them and hid quickly underground. "Ok, Lady, you and I have to distract him. And Chat, I need you to go for his armor. It's probably where the akuma is."

"Did you call me Lady?"

"Yeah, but only to go quicker. Ready?"

The two nodded, and they flew back up to the battlefield.

"Alright guys, the plan!" Phantom yelled and went and flew right in.

"Cataclysm!"

"Lucky Charm!"

* * *

 **Well, this took longer than I expected.**

 **I edited chapter five, and I suggest you take a look at it. The change sorta changes the plot completely.**

 **Well then,**

 **NALA OUT!**

 **This chapter is my longest one so far at 601 words (not counting the AN)**


	17. I'm sorry

**Gosh, I feel so bad about this, but I'm discontinuing all of my stories. Including this one. I had a fun time writing this one while it lasted. I have handed it over to my friend, ineedhelpwithmylifern, who I hope who can do it justice.**

 **Thanks to all of you who followed, favorited and reviewed this story. I love all of you.**

 **:3**

 **Update: The first chapter has been posted: s/13003118/1/The-Phantom-s-Claw**


End file.
